


Not Normal

by LadyLustful



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Ridiculous, Threesome - F/F/M, Workplace Relationship, crack threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Bones, Booth and Cam talk about their relationship.





	Not Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I like Booth with Cam. I like Booth with Bones. Solution: OT3. I own nothing except this stupid idea for a fic.

"It's just... It's just not normal."  
"It is hardly as unnatural or uncommon as the church would have you believe, Booth. For example, among the Comanches, a man was allowed to have multiple wives as long as he could support them."  
"We are not the Indians, Bones. Not that there's anything wrong with that, we're just not."  
"That is correct, but I am not sure about the relevance."  
"I think what Seeley is trying to say is that, being raised in a culture that does not accept such relationships, he has a hard time seeing himself in one."  
"Thank you, Cam."  
"That is... understandable. And anyway your ability to support us is a moot point since we both earn much more than you do."  
"Great, Bones. Way to make a guy feel adequate with his abilities."  
"Cheer up, Seeley. You have two beautiful women who love you and  want you, I think you are justified in feeling more than adequate."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The thing Bones says is an actual fact, as far as I know, although I learned it from an internet forum so it may not be. Also, I have no idea how much coroners or FBI agents earn.


End file.
